Star Wars - Return of the Sith
by AndrewHester
Summary: Alternate Universe: Set 200 years after Yavin, Kat is on a mission to rescue her sister from the Sith Empire, but not all is as it seems as the Sith return in force...
1. Chapter 1 - On a Mission

**Prelude/Explanation of this universe**

I first came up with this story line when I was 13 years old, so nine years ago as I type this now. Lot of it is weird even to me but somehow it all ties in its own weird way.

The two main characters, sisters, are based off of a few shows and one in particular, Serena, is based HEAVILY off of a few friends, one of whom had a bigger hand than the rest who shares the same first name as the character over the years I developed them in my head. Big shout out to her and the others who helped me in the last nine years!

This universe will differ CONSIDERABLY from the original and our own universe. First and foremost, it'll differ in that it encompasses the entire universe and not just the original Star Wars galaxy.

Second, it takes place in our time with a hundred years after Darth Karyat's Empire.

Third, weird part is that this has a crossover from Kim Possible, it'll explain itself out!

Forth and one of the weirdest parts are so called, **Super Planets** and **White Holes**. The premiss being that with black holes absorbing ALL matter and energy (even light) and no one knows where that 'stuff' goes, the theory behind a white hole in this story's universe is that matter comes from another universe and because that matter has gravity it pulls itself around the white hole causing 'super planets' which are always growing, the gravity of said planets will explain itself later in the story.

Fifth and another weird part, vampires are in this story (but they don't sparkle). Weird acts of science created them in this universe as well. If you've ever watched the movie Van Helsing from 2004, the vampires are like that but again there will be differences, but just like with the Super Planets and White Holes, this too will be explained!

Sixth is that the ships from the six movies have found new life, with upgrades to their weapons, shields and metallurgy making them stronger as if it was 0 ABY with some Legacy era ships used.

This will contain violence and sex, rated M as a precaution.

Now onto the movie/story! Enjoy…

 **Star Wars**

 **Return of the Sith**

Intergalactic travel has led to new prosperity

from the Andromedia galaxy Jedi and Sith alike

have begun scouring the universe for new students, and pawns.

Not is all as it seems, as a great darkness

begins to cloud the Jedi's visions on par with

Darth Sidious before the Clone Wars.

However not all is lost as a Universal Republic

fleet readies itself for the liberation of tens of thousands of prisoners

from a Sith Empire prison on a modified Executor – class Dreadnought

One Jedi in particular is on a mission to find her sister….

* * *

 **Chapter One – On a Mission**

In space loomed a large fleet of Universal Republic ships, ranging from standard revamped CR90 Corellian Corvettes, aka Blockade Runners, all the way up to the flagship Viscount – Star Defender, the _Liberator_. The ship was aptly named for the fleet's mission, liberating countless prisoners from the Executor – class Super Star Destroyer, called the _Vinctos_.

Aboard the Liberator, hundreds of crewmembers were hurrying about fueling and arming the latest model X-wings, A-wings and B-wings for the upcoming mission. Safety protocol hadn't allowed such actions to be done before hand.

 **Kat's room – Liberator**

Jedi Padawan Kat Moon sat on the bed within her room meditating. It was a modest room for a low ranking officer under normal circumstances, with a simple full sized bed with an end table on either side. A simple wood desk and chair and a table in the middle with four chairs around it. Though in the expanding Republic navy, mediates were hard to come by as new galaxies were reached by the exploration parties going out across the stars.

Kat, a female human, twenty years old with shoulder length brown hair, with padawan braid, sat with her eyes closed deep in her meditating. She wore a basic Jedi outfit with tan pants and tunic with brown knee high flat boots and belt containing a silver lightsaber hilt. Off to her side was her brown robe. This mission was personal for her, though she knew she couldn't let it as a Jedi. The code had been changed in the last couple centuries but was still strict about connections with others, especially with siblings. And this mission held a high probability of her rescuing her sister, Serena, from Sith captivity.

Kat's meditation was interrupted by a knock at her door, but she kept her eyes closed. "Come in Derek." The door opened with a hiss and slight squeak as metal on metal scraping could be heard, causing to Kat to wince a bit before opening her eyes. "The navy spends countless quadrillions on its fleets but can't lube a door to stop squeaking?" She joked as she opened her eyes, which were blue in color.

In walked Derek with a smirk on his face, a human male of about twenty years old also with brown hair and eyes, fair skin and medium build in an outfit practically the same as Kat's but with his robe on. "You know the navy has more important things to worry about than some squeaky doors right?"

Kat was now putting on her robe in anticipation of having to leave. "Yeah, yeah I know. What's up?" she asked.

"Masters Yola and Sendo are waiting for us on the bridge with Admiral Java." He stated. "We're almost ready to start, need to go over the action plans." Derek was one of the more promising Jedi in the order, already a knight but was a bit of a thrill seeker, much to the annoyance to the High Council but his skills with a lightsaber were nonetheless advanced and he always kept himself from going 'too far' as his Master once told him after he was elevated to knighthood. The two didn't share a connection of any kind other than being friends, the code did allow Jedi to marry but it was a bit more regulated than those marriages from 100 ABY.

"Let's go, shouldn't keep them waiting then and holding up the mission." Kat replied as they both made their way out of her room. Kat was similar to Derek but more aggressive, she too was advanced in in her skills with a lightsaber. She was one of the few practitioners of form seven, Vaapad specifically one of her specialties, though she often performed the others in combat as needed as most other Jedi.

As they made their way towards the lift to the bridge, Derek could sense that Kat was getting anxious. "Relax, treat this just like any other mission and we'll get through this." He said while smiling slightly.

"I know, it's just…" Kat slowly said, looking a bit down.

"You want your sister to be on the ship?" Derek sensed.

"Yeah…" Kat answered.

"Tell me about her, it'll help get it off your chest."

"It's been a year since I've seen her, last time was a mission back on Earth, day before she went was kidnapped by the Sith. But she was beautiful as always, her silky hair as black as a black hole, blue eyes that you can lose yourself in." Kat recalled as they finally reached the lift. Pushing the button for the bridge Kat continued. "While beautiful, she's also very intelligent. I'm not sure what her IQ is but she graduated college at the age of five."

"Wait, five?! How's that possible?" Derek asked, with shock on his face.

"We don't know, her first word was when she was a month old. By the time she was one she was already solving high school level math. Our mom called a few favors some of her friends owed her who were college deans, she took classes but skipped most of them and just wrote the thesis's for them and they gave her, her degree at five years old." Kat answered, trying not to laugh at Derek's facial shock.

"You sound jealous." Derek replied.

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not…." Kat took a deep breath, ignoring the smirk on Derek's face. "I'm glad I got to live a 'normal' life, I didn't graduate college till thirteen."

"Yeah, "normal life"." Derek countered.

Kat laughed. "Well a lot of us younger kids in the family had the smarts, Serena for some reason just stood out from the rest. But I'm not bitter about it, she had a lot of pressure on her after that due to her intelligence, everyone wanted her. Government wanted her to help solve its problems, militaries wanted her for weapons development and tactics and strategy. Businesses wanted her to help make them more money, she didn't like the attention to say the least" Kat

"Okay, I can see why you're not jealous." Derek replied, in a less than joyous tone than before. "You miss her though."

"Yeah, I've been on a mission to find her since she was kidnapped a year ago by…" Kat started before the doors of the lift opened on the bridge.

Both Kat and Derek bowed slightly towards Masters Yola and Sendo. Yola, a male member of the Yoda species, short green and was about a hundred years old but just as wise as the famous Yoda. Sendo, a female member of the Togruta species and Kat's master. Both were wearing dark brown Jedi robes and Sendo was wearing a bronze tunic and pants rather than tan and both their lightsabers were hidden behind their robes. Both nodding to the new arrivals, followed shortly by Admiral Java, a male human in his fifties approached the gathered Jedi, along with two other humans, a female and male also in their fifties.

"The rest of the fleet knows what they need to do." Java stated. "This is Brigadier Generals Agareth and Aari." He pointed to the male and female respectively. "They will be leading the various boarding actions. Now this mission is mostly a routine 'board and evacuate as many civilians as possible' like the other twelve super star destroyer prison ships…" The Admiral began to explain until he motioned to Sendo to take over.

"This is no ordinary prison ship." She said, pushing a button that showed the long range scans of the Vinctos' and its internal schematics, areas of the ship are highlighted as she talks. "This is the ship's main power core, as you can see it's been heavily modified with several levels of the ship being removed for this central tower… to house one prison cell."

"What makes someone so valuable to warrant this cell?" Derek asked, folding his arms as he did so.

"We're not sure, our only assumption is that this individual is a high value individual. However we're fortunate that Republic Intelligence got the complete Intel on this ship without as much trouble as the other ships we've liberated the last two weeks." Admiral Java said before looking over to Sendo again.

"That's not the weirdest part…" she began before Derek interrupted.

"It gets weirder?" Derek asked, before getting an elbow from Kat.

"Yes, there are Imperial Knights on the ship guarding the cell, five of them to be exact. From what Republic Intelligence has gathered, they are being guarded by Diane Lowsole." Sendo said, as a holo image of a young woman appeared in black armor similar to that of Imperial Knights of the Fel Empire. Brown hair and fair skin was one of the notable features, only to be eclipsed by her yellow eyes. Derek looked shocked beyond belief.

"I thought Imperial Knights were good?" Kat asked in shock.

"Not these." Derek said. "The knights you're thinking about are from the old Fel Empire who guard their Emperor or Empress so long as said monarch doesn't fall to the dark side… these knights… are the opposite, they _serve_ the dark side just like the Sith Emperor and other sith government officials they guard." He said, while looking at Kat before turning his head to the Jedi Masters. "Who's valuable enough for Lowsole and the Sith Imperial Knights to be guarding? They only guard sith officials…"

"That…" Sendo started, turning to Kat with worry in her eyes. "Is where you come in Kat… the prisoner log says your sister is on this ship…" She waited to see her padawan's response. The Jedi Council knew of Kat's sister being taken prisoner and wanted to know that Kat could control her emotions on the subject as she was one of the Vaapad users in the order and sometimes came close to the dark side to use it. Despite several members of the orders like Mace Windu, who created the form, using it and being able to control themselves.

"She's… on this ship?" Kat slowly asked, surprising her anxiety and joy as best as she could.

"That's what the intelligence says." Sendo said, happy to sense Kat attempting to control her emotions. "The Council wanted you here because of this. Given your sister's psychiatric profile and age it was felt by both the Council and President of the Republic that you be here as she'll need a face she can trust given some of her… abilities…"

"Abilit…" Derek tried to say before Kat shot him a look for him not to ask now, which he agreed to.

"I understand. Do we know anything else about her current state?" Kat asked, with worry in her voice. Sendo took a mental note of that, but it was still within the Jedi code as Kat's sister was still a living being and the Jedi had to worry about all life forms.

"Not as much as the rest of the prisoners." Admiral Java said. "In fact her file is one of the few files from all of the prisoners who haven't been fully kept, which doesn't boad well…" He stopped after seeing Sendo shake her head and tilted her head towards Kat who was now looking scared. He silently agreed to stop as he understood what Kat was going through and sometimes it was best not to know until they knew the person in question was safe. "All we know is that she's in that cell and guarded by five Imperial Knights." He finished.

"We're also to expect stiff resistance as well." General Agareth said, motioning to the holo image of the aft section of the ship. "The command bridge is just above the prison cell and thus will be heavily guarded."

"Why is there a cell directly above the power core?" Derek asked.

"It's due to the radiation of the core, the cell and walls are shielded with lead protecting everyone else but this is to also reduce the likelihood of an escape attempt." Yola spoke up, sitting in his hover seat.

"As you can see here." General Agareth pointed towards the bridge walkway to the cell. "This walkway has a shield built into it so when active, people can move freely despite the core being at max power output. When off, you'll be cooked from the inside out."

"Think she's being forced to design weapons for the empire?" Kat asked, knowing Serena's intelligence all too well it wouldn't be inconceivable that they'd force her too.

"That's not why we're here, that'll be up to Republic Intelligence once we rescue her. Though I've seen her academic records, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what they were doing with her the last year." Admiral Java said.

"Your transport will take you to this point here." General Agareth said, pointing towards a hanger bay close to the command tower of the bridge. "The fleet will disrupt the power systems of the ship, meaning the main power core will be offline so the backup cores will kick on allowing your mission to take place without too many issues. The sith… are your guys' problem to deal with, I won't ask my men to fight something I don't want to fight and a sith is one of those things." He finished.

"You're men will be needed getting the other prisoners to safety when the Liberator docks with the ship, we can handle the sith." Yola replied. "Is everyone clear on our objectives?" He asked, turning to the gathered people at the holo-table. "May the force be with us." With that everyone headed towards the elevators to the various parts of the ship.

 **Hanger bay – Liberator**

Kat, Derek and Sendo were boarding a transport while Yola stayed on the bridge to prepare using his battle meditation for the fleet battle.

Derek looked at Kat who was visibly nervous about the whole thing. Sendo sensed what he wanted to ask and nodded towards him to ask Kat it as she too noticed how much more calm Kat was when talking about her sister.

"Kat." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming out of her trance like state.

"What sort of… abilities does your sister have that makes her dangerous?" He asked, remembering it being brought up in the briefing but she stopped him from asking earlier.

"I know it's weird, I didn't believe it when I found about until she and some of our brothers and another sister was effected." She started, as the transport lifted off.

"We'll be in a holding pattern around the fleet until we get the go ahead from the fleet." The pilot said over the intercom.

Kat looked back at Derek, while Sendo watched. She had known of Kat's sister's abilities as that was one of the reasons the Jedi thought she was force sensitive when she came into contact with Kat but sensed nothing from Serena.

"Anyway, my two sisters and our brothers were in their tree house when a radioactive comet landed at the family tree house they were in. The comet altered their DNA rapidly after that giving them 'super powers'." She said.

"Super powers?" Derek laughed.

"I know it sounds ridiculous…"

"Sounds?" He smirked, getting a glare back.

"As I said, I didn't believe it until I saw what they could do. One brother got super strength, another can…" Kat started to explain until the pilot shouted over the intercom.

"We're going in! Hold on."

"This is where the fun begins." Derek said, getting an eye roll from Kat and a head shake from Sendo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rescue Mission

**Chapter Two – Rescue Mission**

The alarms on the Liberator were blaring on the bridge, but that didn't break Master Yola's concentration as he sat in his hover chair with eyes closed as he began his battle meditation. Immediately Admiral Java saw the improvement in fleet performance than from previous operations like this. The Sith only had the Executor – class dreadnought and it's complement of fighters and bombers but already the fighter pilots were reporting kill after kill and soon all of the enemy fighters had been destroyed with only two fighters lost, but the pilots had ejected and were about to be rescued. He didn't know how and didn't question it, but he did wish he had a Jedi to perform battle meditation in all his battles.

 **Transport – en route to target**

Kat and Derek watched out the windows as the explosions of enemy TIE Interceptors and Bombers lit the space around them.

"All enemy fighters and bombers neutralized, proceed to objective." Was heard over the radio.

"Here we go!" Shouted the pilot. The transports all immediately stopped their holding pattern and began their approach towards the lumbering dreadnought.

"They do realize the ship is still firing at us right?" Kat said with concern. She had never been in a space battle before, most of her missions ended with diplomacy though a few did end with her lightsaber in hand but they were on the ground.

"Wait for it…" Derek said, failing to hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

As if on que, the weapon emplacements on the fleet all fired at the dreadnought, a few explosions followed shortly and the distinct white flashes of ion cannons firing were seen after. Kat and Derek watched as the lights on the dreadnought flashed on and off until finally turning off and the blood red engines of the ship turned off and the ship slowly came to an emergency halt. The lights soon turned on but it was clear that the ship was now dead in space as its weapons seized firing.

"Told ya." Derek said with a smile.

"I wonder how many prisoners were caught in those blasts."

"None, the outsides of this class of ship, even the prison configuration, are mostly empty spaces to protect living areas." Sendo said, not watching the battle unfold unlike the other two.

"This is Admiral Java, all transports are to set course immediately for their objectives!" Admiral Java ordered over the radio

"ETA 1 Minute!" The pilot shouted, as they soon flew over the dreadnought, its prow soon filling up the viewport as if they were descending onto a planet. They looked over and saw three other transports, they were filled with about a hundred commandos amongst them to provide some assistance and ensure a safe exit was in place when they needed to retreat. Just past the three near them were hundreds of other transports all heading to other parts of the ship.

"Hope there's not too much opposition." Kat said as she looked at the transports.

"Intelligence said there wasn't as high of a guard staff as on other ships as they were more concerned about getting the last prisoners out on this last ship and filled it with more prisoners." Sendo said.

"Is there anything intelligence hasn't reported about this?" Kat asked. She was beginning to have a funny feeling about the whole thing.

"While it is rare for the full operation of the enemy's plans it does happen my young padawan." Sendo said with a smile. "It's happened to me three times now."

"Eh, you worry too much Kat." Derek laughed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kat replied as the transports entered the hanger. The sounds of blaster fire banging against the transport's hull, causing nothing but scorch marks.

"Ready?" Sendo asked, her lightsaber hilt in her hand and a backpack of supplies.

"Ready." Kat and Derek replied, both of them grabbing their own lightsabers.

"What's in the backpack?" Derek asked.

"Clothes, medpacks, food and water." She replied, looking at Kat. "Just in case." She smiled, knowing that her apprentice would be comforted by it, even though deep down she knew she would most likely need it rather than not.

"Popping the hatch in three….two…one…go!" The pilot said as the hatch opened up. All three activated their lightsabers. Sendo and Derek's were both blue while Kat's was purple. They rushed off the transport, deflecting the blaster fire that came their way as they made their way to the target door. They were soon joined by the commandos from the other transports and began finishing mopping up the hanger.

"Alright, squads one through four!" One of the commandos said, feminine sounding. "You guard the hanger, let no one in unless they're one of us!"

"Yes ma'am!" the designated squad members said.

The designated squad members all rushing around into defensive positions behind various crates and some even getting ontop of the transports, some of whom held long rifles. _Those must be snipers._ Kat thought.

"Teams five through ten, on me and the Jedi!" She shouted, this group of troopers acknowledged the orders with nods and checked their weapons one last time. She soon approached the Jedi, pulling back her visor, reveling herself to be General Aari.

"You're here General?" Sendo asked.

"I may be in my fifties, but I'll be damned if I let my boys go into harm's way without me!" She smirked. "Besides, need to show these youngins how it's really done!" She shouted, looking towards her troops, who all smirked under their visors, their chins all visible.

"Glad to have someone with your experience here then." Sendo replied.

"You can count on us, though as Agareth said, when we see the Imperial Knights, you three are on your own with limited support. I'm not keen on facing a sith and I'll be damned if I send any of my troops at one." She said.

"Understood, let's get going we don't have a lot of time." Sendo said, getting a nod by Aari.

"Move it out!" Aari said, she turned to the Jedi. "Time for the rescue mission."

They all rushed out of the hanger, occasionally stopping at corridors and doors checking the rooms were clear. They made their way towards a flight of stairs, not trusting the lifts, Aari ordering a squad of nine to guard the hallways next to the stairs.

After going down ten levels, Aari ordered a fireteam of three to guard every five flights of stairs for their escape, leaving a third team to guard the stairs themselves. Occasionally they'd run into mouse and protocol droids, all trying to flee the Jedi and commandos. After a few more hallways they came to a wide corridor and saw a blue hue emanating from the end of the hallway and five individuals all clad in black armor.

Kat began to feel cold, Sendo and Derek sensed this in Kat. Though she was concerned that they hadn't run into any opposition until the five individuals down the hall.

"We're here." Aari whispered. "It's all you three now, we'll try to provide sniper support but given what you guys can do, I can't emphasize the word 'try' anymore."

"That's alright General." Sendo replied. "We'll handle this." She then looked back at the five individuals, who all seemed to have sense their presence now.

"So much for the element of surprise." Derek stated.

"Let's go." Sendo said.

All three of them stood up, lightsabers in hand, and began making their way towards the Sith knights who all lined up with the only woman in the middle not lining up. The four male knights took out their lightsabers with the distinctive buzz as four crimson blades lit up. The three Jedi in turn activated their own blades and all seven of them charged one another.

Kat locked blades with one male who was about her age. She could feel his anger and hate as they eyed one another, while he in turn sensed her calmness even when staring death in the face. The lock was broken as a second male made a swing towards her, however she deflected the blow and the male put so much physical force behind his swing that when it was deflected, it struck he first male down, killing him.

At the same time as Kat's fight, Derek and Sendo were both trading blows with their own male Sith. Sendo sensed correctly that these knights were nothing but fresh trainees with little experience based on their combat stance and how they were fighting. They all three used their combined strength to push the Sith into a wall, knocking them out cold.

Lowsole stood there with her arms folded, after seeing the three surviving guys all knocked out she finally said something, her yellow eyes gazing towards Kat after sensing her. "I told them they should have just killed the bitch behind me, but they never listen."

To Sendo's surprise and satisfaction, Kat didn't react to the provocation by Lowsole. However, Lowsole wasn't happy that the tactic didn't work and was ready to charge the three until they combined their strength again and slammed Lowsole against the same wall, knocking her out.

"That was quick." Derek said.

"Teamwork always prevails over individual might." Kat stated.

"Indeed, and I'm proud of you Kat." Sendo said, looking at her padawan.

"What for?" Kat asked, not knowing what her master was praising.

"For controlling your emotions when she tried to provoke you when talking about killing your sister." Sendo replied. "I could sense her probing our minds and when she got to you she thought she could get to you to make a fool-hardy move."

"Thank you master." Kat replied, with a smile.

They made their way towards the bridge, the Knights were so focused on them that they hadn't deactivated the shield protecting the bridge to the cell.

"Master Sendo." Sendo's communicator rang out, coming from Admiral Java.

"Go ahead Admiral." She replied.

"We've docked with the ship now and have already evacuated 50% of the prisoners, ETA ten minutes before we pull out, what's your status?" He asked.

"Everyone's alright, confirmed one Sith dead and four knocked out." Sendo replied, as the three made their way towards the cell.

Derek looked around the large chamber. _All this for one person? Seems excessive even if she is smart and has some special abilities that don't involve the force._

"Humf, I'd have probably killed all the Sith involved but so long as everyone is alright. Once we've got the last of the prisoners the fleet will be making best speed away, one minute after that the timed bombs deployed by our bombers will detonate on the ship's engines, no guarantee that it won't cause a cascade failure of the ship, you'd better get off as I have my orders; one person is not worth the lives of this fleet or the citizens we're rescuing. Java out."

"Understood, we'll be at our transports by then." Sendo replied. She turned to Derek and Kat. "Let's hurry." Kat and Derek nodded and raced towards the prison cell now. Soon as they were halfway there Kat slowed down noticeably causing the other two to slow and turn to see what was wrong.

"Kat?" Sendo asked.

Kat could feel her sister beyond the cell door. _She feels… alone…_ she sensed, she focused as best as she could to find out more. _Afraid…_

Sendo sensed her padawan's feelings and put a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of it.

Kat looked over to her master, who nodded and took her hand off her shoulder and watched as Kat slowly made her way towards the door.

Derek kept looking over his shoulder at the four Sith still on the ground every so often, he wasn't quite sure what to think about all this. _What makes someone so important for this kind of security, even if four of these Knights were new but to have someone of Lowsole's caliber in charge of Kat's sister?_ He was careful to conceal his thoughts from Sendo and especially Kat but none of this made sense.

Kat finally reached the door, placing a hand out she felt something else was different about Serena but couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Only way to know… is to see for myself._

Both Derek and Sendo sensed this, Derek kept his mind and eyes on the Sith while Sendo sent reassuring words through the force to Kat.

Kat analyzed the keypad next to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the large red button that immediately opened the door. However, the room was dark, looking at the pad again she pushed a white button and the room lit up…


	3. Chapter 3 - Serena

**Chapter Three –**

Kat looked on towards her sister, Serena. She was laying there, naked, with her back towards her. Kat was horrified by what she was seeing, Sendo felt Kat's pain but choose to do nothing at the moment but still had worry on her face.

Her sister, aside from being completely naked, had scars running along her entire back, some looked recent as she could see freshly dried blood. She was completely pale white, a far cry from her tanned look from a year ago. Though another part that struck Kat, was Serena's hair. Kat knew Serena had a thing for long hair, it was about three feet long last she saw it but now it was over four feet long. _Makes sense as I doubt they'd trust her with anything sharp around her…_ Kat thought, looking at the hair even more she could see red streaks in the upper foot of the hair, which perplexed Kat a bit. But none of this mattered now, she found her.

She slowly made her way towards her sister, Serena's body twitching with each step. Rather than make her sister think otherwise, she spoke up. "Serena…" She slowly and quietly said.

That made Serena prop herself up slightly, slowly turning her head towards Kat. "Kat?..." She replied. Fully turned by this point towards her.

Kat was horrified even more, while Serena looked fine from the front other than being naked. Her once blue eyes were now replaced with blood red eyes with a small bruise mark around her left eye, though it looked like it had a day left before fully healed. _By the force, what have they done to her?!_ Kat cried out to herself.

With that thought, Sendo came in with the backpack.

Serena's eyes began watering, attempting to stand up but her legs gave out on her as she tried to speak up. "Kat!" she cried out as she fell.

Kat lost control of herself and tears began streaming from her eyes as she caught her sister before she fell. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I should have been there!" She cried.

The reunion was broken when Sendo placed her hand on Kat's shoulder, which snapped Kat out of back to the task at hand. They had to get Serena ready to move to get out of the ship as the fleet wasn't going to wait on them.

"Can you walk?" Kat asked. Which Serena nodded, her legs shaking a bit but she finally stood on her own. _She's a mess._ Kat said to herself, looking at Serena now it looked as if she had been starved in addition to being beaten. But Kat kept her head leveled as the Sith couldn't get to Serena now. Looking back towards her master she thought it best to introduce her to Serena. "Serena, this is my Jedi Master Sendo."

"Hello." Serena slowly said.

Serena had always been shy, especially when meeting non-humans, as long as Kat could remember.

Sendo felt her padawan's thoughts and simply smiled at Serena who still looked nervous, but the fact that she was a woman probably helped things as Serena was naked still. Sendo then took out the backpack and pulled out some cloths, knowing Serena came from Earth and knowing that Earth humans preferred their own cloths she had brought basic clothes with her.

Serena looked joyful as she looked at the cloths in the pack, taking the only pair of panties she could see, a black t-shirt and shorts. All the clothes were black but as far as Serena could guess, Kat must have told Sendo that her favorite color was black.

By the time Serena got the shirt on, already having on the shorts, Derek popped in.

"Hate to ruin family bonding time but seems like those Knights we knocked out are… starting… to get up…" Derek said, he paused as he looked at Serena. Of all his travels on missions during his time in the Jedi Order, he had never seen someone like her. Kat and Sendo were now on their knees examining Serena's legs as they saw more wounds there and wanted to make sure they were fine to be left alone until they got somewhere safe. They even found evidence that Serena's hair on her legs were burned off with a quick brush of a flame, to Kat's irritation given it was Serena's body and appearance.

Derek was examining Serena in great detail, then he got to her eyes. While blood red and not the blue Kat described to him, he still felt mesmerized by them, their fierce and hostile nature being betrayed by their owner as they seemed friendly despite the coloration. _This mission was worth it…_ he started to think _she's beautiful, despite her injuries._

Serena too found herself in an eye lock with Derek. _He's… hansom…_ she though. She had always been socially awkward around people, especially men as they'd find out that she was the youngest person on Earth to graduate college and they'd be afraid of her for being more intelligent than them. But she felt something different about the man standing in front of her. She slowly began walking towards him to everyone's surprise.

Kat looked up as she realized Serena was walking towards Derek, a bit shocked. She looked at her Master who looked at Kat to see if she knew what Serena was doing but was surprised to see Kat was equally surprised. They went into their 'silent communication' through the force.

 _Err, Kat… what's she doing?_ Sendo asked

 _I'm not sure Master… Serena has always been socially awkward, especially around guys. I'm as clueless as you…_ she replied. _Though I think… she's attracted to him…_

Serena finally stopped in front of Derek, by this time forgot that the four downed Sith were starting to get up.

"I'm Seren…" Serena stopped as she saw the three males charging at them.

In that instant, Kat and Sendo felt something from within Serena they hadn't felt before. _…she's strong… in the force?!_ They both sensed and thought at the same time, giving each other a quick look of shock towards the other.

Serena eyed the female Sith who looked like she was struggling to get up, collapsing to the floor again, immediately caught sight of a lightsaber hilt. She reached her hand out and the hilt immediately came flying towards her and into her hand. It was a very ornate hilt, similar in fashion to Satele Shan's double bladed lightsaber from the Great War. Not really caring about how well-crafted or its appearance, she activated the crimson blade and jumped at the three male Knights.

Kat and the other two watched in shock as they saw Serena fight the Knights, though as they watched they could tell she needed training as she was fighting like a 'youngling' as Derek would have put it, but the ferocity she was fighting with was nothing like anything they've seen before, with exception in Kat in her early days.

Serena caught one Knight off guard when she lunged at them, stabbing him in the heart. She slashed through him to block an attack by the guy to her right, slashing the first knight even more as the smell of searing flesh emanated from the cuts. Everyone watched as her blade locked with the second guy and grabbed their lightsaber hilts as they watched as the other surviving guy started to charge Serena, screaming as he raised his blade to do so. Serena then reacted in a different manner than they would have expected, she simply raised her left hand as if she was going to catch the blade with her hand.

"Foolish girl!" The guy cried out as he brought the blade down.

However, to everyone's surprise, but Kat, they watched as Serena's hand emanated a white glow and caught the lightsaber blade without it cutting through her.

"WHAT THE?!" The same guy screamed out as she caught his blade.

Serena smirked and put more power into her hand, forcing the blade up and sent a blast of the same energy at him, knocking him back. She then turned her attention towards the guy she was blade locked with and kicked him with her bare foot. While it broke the lock she felt as though she broke her foot at the same time kicking him in his black armor. Panting heavily she watched as the guys recovered, sweat was now pouring out of her.

 _She's too weak… she must be under nourished._ Kat thought.

… Derek was drawing a blank, he wasn't quite sure what to think of the display in front of him, Kat had alluded to Serena's abilities but now he was surprised beyond all reason.

Sendo was watching Kat carefully the most, but she understood that none of them had entered the fray due to the fight taking place on the bridge and knew the shield wasn't meant to catch anyone if they fell off. _All we can do is wait… and hope the force guilds her to victory… even if her strategy is unrefined and unorthodox._

Serena could feel she was getting tired, her legs began to feel like they were going to give out on her any second. _I have to end this… NOW._ She thought, bringing the blade up in a defensive poster with her left hand, her right hand began glowing white.

The two Sith readied themselves for what might happen, but Serena gave it as much as she could. She threw a plasma bolt towards the guy on the left, he blocked it with his lightsaber but the force behind it sent him dangerously close to the edge of the bridge.

As he attempted to regain his balance, Serena finished with a force push that sent him flying off the bridge, his screams as he fell could be heard until it stopped a few seconds later. The last remaining guy was distracted by the other guy's plunge to his death and didn't see Serena's blade coming when it bisected him at his waist.

He winced and grunted as he was cut in half, Serena standing there with the blade held down from the strike watching while she panted to see him fall backwards off the bridge. As he fell over she deactivated her lightsaber and collapsed to her knees, relieved the short but intense fight was over.

The others all rushed towards Serena as she collapsed, not noticing Lowsole getting up, her eyes brimming with hate at the sight that she was now alone against the Jedi and the prisoner was about to escape with them. She pulled out a vibroblade and used all her remaining strength from being slammed into the wall so hard that any non-force sensitive would have been killed, and the force to throw the knife at Kat. She heard and felt the woman's relationship with the prisoner and wanted to make both suffer.

The vibroblade stabbed Kat in her left leg, lower than Lowsole would have hoped and aimed. She closed her eyes as tears began to form and throbbing pain surged through her body as she screamed in pain. Everyone began turning towards Lowsole where the knife had come but Serena seemed to be the only one ready to do anything.

Serena force jumped and with the little strength she had held out her glowing white right hand and sent a burst of lightning at Lowsole. Without her lightsaber Lowsole's body convulsed as it was subjected to the electrocution. The lightning stopped soon as Serena's feet landed on the floor, the sound of an activated lightsaber being heard along with the thud of feet hitting the metal floor. Clumsily swinging the lightsaber, Serena slashed Lawsole across her stomach who then fell over in pain and seemingly knocked out if not dead.

Meanwhile Kat pulled out the knife with a loud scream. Sendo grabbed Kat's arm on the side of the wound over her shoulder to offer some help. They watched in awe again as Serena seemed to have drew more energy to fight, only to watch in muted horror as this time Serena collapsed out cold with the lightsaber deactivated in her left hand's hold.

"Get her, I got Kat." Sendo told Derek, who nodded and went over to pick up Serena.

Derek lifted Serena with his arms under her knees and upper back, putting her hands over her chest and her long hair. She was still holding the lightsaber but he decided against tossing the Sith weapon as they needed to get out. He was having numerous emotions running through him as he lifted her, barely remembering to hide them from the others. On the one hand despite putting up one hell of a fight in his opinion despite not being trained she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. On the other as he felt her for the first time, she was so warm and soft, he almost didn't want to put her down or let her go. He finally came too as the others were now moving towards the waiting commandos.

Aari quickly rushed to the approaching Jedi. "I have to admit, that display by that kid was impressive!"

"Indeed General." Sendo replied, looking at Kat. "We can talk about it back at the transport though, we need to get moving…" Sendo was then interrupted.

"All prisoners have been resuced, extraction team what's your status?" Admiral Java asked.

"Heading back to the transports now." Aari replied as the team headed for the transports through the same path they took before. "Count one wounded with a moderate injury to the leg. The rescue is in need of medical attention as well for multiple injuries as well. ETA 5 minutes!"

"You have four and a half and those bombs detonate, the fleet is already moving out. Java out." Java replied.

"We better move." Aari said, which Kat and Sendo nodded.

Kat summoned what force energy she could to help numb the pain as they raced towards the transports, picking up the fire teams at the stairs and entered the hanger with 30 seconds left to spare.

"Friendlies inbound." One of the commandos shouted as they entered the transports. They then proceeded to enter the transports with Aari joining the Jedi.

The transports then blasted out of the titanic vessel as fast as they entered, looking out a window Derek watched as the bombs exploded against the ship's engines. The fiery explosions severely damaging or destroying all but one bank of engines with the last group of engines only minor damaged.

 **Super Star Destroyer**

Lowsole walked onto the Bridge as the explosions went off, clutching her stomach. The lightsaber strike barely cut into her thanks to her armor but the pain of melted metal was enough to cause her some pain. She knelt at a holoprojector table as a hooded figure showed up.

"They got away my lord. With the prisoner with them." She told him, who simply ended the projection without a word.

Lowsole then watched as the bridge crew were shouting the damage reports from the lower sections of the ship and looked nervously at the Admiral in charge of the evacuation who looked more than pissed off at the situation.

 **Viscount – Liberator – Medical**

Kat was just wrapping up her visit to the medical center on the ship when she was joined by Java, Yola, Sendo, Derek and Aari.

"I hear your sister pulled off something unexpected?" Yola asked, flying in his hover chair as he approached.

"I thought your sister wasn't force sensitive?" Derek asked as well.

"Whatever happened to her, she's a fighter alright." Aari said. "I haven't seen anyone fight like that… save for you Kat." She said looking at Kat who blushed a bit.

"I never felt that in her when I found her and Kat." Sendo replied in Kat's place, who seemed just as confused as the others. "The strange thing is I can barely feel her connection to the force, as if something is blocking our abilities to sense it."

"Think it could be the Sith?" Derek asked, his concern could be heard in his words.

"It's probable." Admiral Java spoke up. "They have been running experiments on countless millions of prisoners over the years I've been assigned to rescue them. Though nothing of this sort as any force sensitives were sent away to the Sith Academies across the universe."

"Maybe… they didn't know?" Kat suggested. "Given that Sendo didn't feel anything and they took her after my mission to Earth last year they must have thought that Serena had just as much potential and when they felt nothing… punished her?" She fletched at the words she suggested, as much as it pained her to think of her sister getting hurt because no one thought she was force sensitive.

Java put a hand on his chin. "It is probable, what do we know of her injuries?"

A medical droid had exited the critical condition area where Serena was. "Moderate to severe I'm afraid." It said. "The lacerations on her back are almost healed, even despite being malnourished her accelerated healing is working as it should though a more in-depth examination is needed. This ship is only prepped for sever injuries such as burns and cuts from a battle, not to examine experimentation."

"What about her eyes…" Kat asked.

"I'm not programmed with such an injury, but sub-tissue scans indicate that the blood vessels in her irises have become enlarged. My hypothesis would be that it's probable that she experienced traumatic ocular trauma resulting in the enlarged blood vessels which resulted in her eye color." The droid said in its monotone voice, unnoticing how much it was effecting Kat as it answered.

Sendo saw the reaction of her padawan. "I think that's all for now, we need to get some rest before returning to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple." She said, to which everyone nodded.

"Agreed." Yola replied turning his gaze towards the group. "Admiral Java is taking the rescued citizens to Coruscant as well. Though our mission is done, we'll take our shuttle in advance of the fleet to return to the temple where we can give Serena a proper medical examination by Master Healer Cidel."

Sendo and Kat nodded. "Agreed." Sendo replied. "She's the best healer we have in the order." She continued, looking at Kat who knew Cidel all too well.

"Very well." Java said. "I'd like a report on the extent of her injuries as soon as it's compiled. I have to make a report for Command for all rescued prisoners."

"Of course Admiral." Yola replied. "May the force be with us all."

 **Jedi Shuttle – En-route to Coruscant**

The shuttle had just made the jump to hyperspace, Serena laid in the back on a medical bed provided by the Liberator medical team prior to her arrival and suggested keeping her on it. She had an oxygen mask on and the beeps of her heart rate via a heart rate monitor could be heard. Derek looked over to Kat who was sitting opposite of him with Yola and Sendo closer towards the back part of the ship.

"For someone who just used the force, I'm surprised she knows how to use lightning." He said. "Though the plasma blasts are new."

"That wasn't the force…" Kat began. "Remember when I said she had 'super powers'?"

Derek nodded.

"That was what you saw." Kat said. "I know it's weird, but I never believed them when they said they had powers until they used them in front of me. Of the six of them, I'd say Serena's is the most powerful, but you didn't hear that from me." She chuckled a bit.

"She has an amazing gift, but if the Sith had found out before we got to her…" Sendo started. "I fear what would happen if things hadn't turned out the way they did."

"At least we got her right?" Derek said with a shrug. "That's not going to happen now."

"Yeah." Kat said, looking at Serena's pitiful state as she laid there.

Author's notes:

Like I said, it gets weird, seems Serena has powers similar to Shego from Kim Possible... like I said, somehow this works itself out as the story progresses!

Now Serena's red eyes, one of my friends had the idea a few years back and her idea worked well for the story. Serena's eyes may seem like she's ready to kill you, but as the description said; they're being betrayed by their owner making them seem friendly at the same time!


	4. Chapter 4 - Serena's Injuries

**Chapter Four – Serena's injuries**

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was in the Old Republic style, with the five central spires. Having been destroyed many times since the fall of the Old Republic it had seen many iterations. Now with the stability of the Universal Republic it was similar to the original temple, with a few pyramids around the grounds with a transparisteel outer skin. The ride for the Jedi from the fleet was fast and news had already reached the temple of Serena's rescue, and fight. They docked in one of the many hangers on the lower levels to be closer to the medical area, though that still required a trip through one of the main lobby enterences, this one in particular was open to the public.

When Yola, Sendo, Kat and Derek landed in the hanger with Serena still on the hoverbed, now with a nutrient IV bag in her right arm. Master Cidel had told them in advanced that given Serena's current state, they couldn't risk giving her food until they knew the status with her internal systems and could only use nutrient IV bags to give her the nutrients she hadn't been getting. Derek had finally taken the lightsaber from Serena's hand after they had gotten off the shuttle. Asking the rest of the Jedi team what to do with it, Kat suggested waiting until Serena was awake and a Jedi before giving it back to her as she knew Serena would potentially take up a second lightsaber to use the Jar'Kai form of lightsaber combat, being the use of two single hilt lightsabers. While her master and Yola agreed, the insisted that Serena would have to craft her actual Jedi built saber herself and not from a 'trophy', and should she not take up the second blade, it would be the one she herself built.

By the time they were now departing their shuttle however, word had already spread through the Jedi ranks from new younglings to even members of the rest of the council of Serena's solo fight against the four Imperial Knights. Many, notably human males and even some humanoid males, were all catching glimpses of the unconscious young woman. Most of the men, and a few women, seemed to drool at the sight of her, even pale and the obvious signs of battle on her and she was still highly attractive. The sight of this came to an annoyance to Derek as he watched the others around him, though he too couldn't fight his own feelings towards her especially after how she put up one heck of a fight, but they hadn't seen what he had when she fought he had more respect than the others as he saw her as more than an attractive woman. Still, he couldn't help being drawn towards her in ways he thought he could resist and was beginning to like the idea the New Jedi Order allowed relationships, even if a bit restricting in some cases.

The group was met by Master Cidel, a female Bothan in standard Jedi cloths power walked towards the group, she knew Serena's condition wasn't critical but still wanted to get to her quickly to lend aid. Upon reaching the group Kat and Derek did a slight bow towards the Master who nodded and nodded towards Sendo and Yola.

"Greetings Masters Sendo, Yola." Cidel started, glancing over towards Kat and Derek. "Hello Derek and Kat."

"Master Cidel." Each member of the addressed group replied.

Cidel then walked over towards Serena, closing her eyes and placing both her hands over her and opened herself to the force. All eyes from everyone in the lobby was around them, they could see ruffling in her white fur around her eyes that she was sensing something very powerful and painful from the unconscious young woman. Cidel was one of the most experienced users in the field of force sense, being the healer of the order she would use her ability to detect even the minutest traces of a poison or the smallest injury with better precision than most of the advanced medical equipment in the universe. Even though the temple was one of the few places to hold such equipment.

Sendo however was more keeping an eye on her padawan, Kat. She was surprised to see that Kat seemed fairly calm and was even controlling her emotions under the surface, which greatly impressed Sendo greatly. After a minute or two Cidel lowered her hands and slowly opened her eyes, Sendo had worked with her long enough to recognize the look on the Bothan's face and knew that there was more than meet the eye with Serena.

"This is… remarkable…" Cidel began.

"What did you sense?" Yola asked, before Sendo or Kat could.

Cidel turned towards the group again. "It'd be easier to say what I didn't sense, and that was nothing. She's seen more in the last year than her entire sixteen year life." She replied. Kat was about to ask how Cidel knew Serena was sixteen years old but stopped as she knew she probably sensed it. "Multiple injuries including…" she stopped, opening one of Serena's eyelids. She pulled her head back a few inches at the sight of the red iris looking back at her. Closing the eyelid she looked at the group again. "I'll know more back at the medical center. But from what I've sensed she'll be fine now but she's seen a lot in the past year. She's a lot like you though Kat." She said, smiling towards Kat.

"H-how so?" Kat asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"She's a fighter, I sensed that fight from those Imperial Knights in her. And it seems she found the force during her captivity. From what I could sense, it was still a blur as she seems to have developed a block against probing, most likely due to not wanting the Sith to get to her, it seems as though she got frustrated with how the Sith were making fun of her with the rest of her siblings being force sensitive but she wasn't. So it seems as though she watched the Sith that would spar near her cell and saw what they were doing and made numerous attempts to emulate it." Cidel mused. "Overtime it seems as though it paid off, she used the food trays she'd get once in a while and with all the Sith around her no one could sense what she was doing."

"That sounds like Serena, she always has been suborn and determined." Kat smirked. "She especially hates being made fun of."

"Don't see how anyone could make fun of her though with how she looks." Derek replied.

"Well I did tell you she graduated college at the age of five. A lot of people, even adults, were ticked off that they were struggling to get by and she graduates top of her class. To say words were exchanged would be a gross understatement." Kat countered.

"Sense anything Master Cidel?" Yola asked, turning back towards Cidel.

"As I said, I'll know more at the center." Cidel said. "Though she's definitely one to train to be a Jedi. I take it she has an eidetic memory Kat?" she asked, as she turned towards Kat, who nodded.

"Eidetic memory?" Derek asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"It means she remembers everything, I remember her reading a twenty-thousand page volume series for a few of her classes before they started and asked to take the exams on the first day, got a hundred percent and didn't have to come back to class again and got the A for it." Kat replied. Derek could only blink at that, not quite sure how to respond, which made Kat chuckle a bit.

"Let's take this to the medical center, I have medical students waiting and it would be more… private." Cidel said, breaking up the gathering as she watched as nearly everyone in the massive lobby were either watching them or trying to get a look at the person in question. With a nod of those gathered they broke up. "I'll get her ready for the examination, it'll be at noon, Temple Time."

Everyone nodded as they heard the new bit of information, Sendo kept her eye on Kat as she watched her padawan leave. She could sense Kat's emotions running wild and was a bit worried, part of her wanted Kat to go to the examination to confront what had happened to her sister while another part wanted her to stay away from it as she might not be able to handle it. _She could handle it…_ she finally thought.

 **Kat's Room – Jedi Temple | Noon**

A few minutes had passed since the group had broken up, Derek and Kat had gone to their perspective rooms and changed out of the clothes they wore on the mission, though they were wearing the same exact style they had before as that was all they had. Kat though checked on her leg injury, finding it was fully healed she didn't bother replacing the bandages. She looked in a mirror before leaving and could tell she was tired, both physically and mentally. However, now she was about to face her biggest challenge yet of the whole week… finding out all of Serena's injuries. It wasn't something she was looking forward to either as from what she saw, they were extensive and numerous, the biggest of which was the change to her eyes. She looked at her eyes in the mirror and found herself saddened that the same blue eyes she had were now lost on Serena, replaced by red eyes that at a first glance didn't say they were friendly. She shook the idea out of her head as she made her way out of her room as when she saw her sister, her eyes still looked friendly as it was her sister's personality, unless you made fun of her then her face would say otherwise.

As Kat made her way towards the center, she saw Derek walk into the medical center a head of her. She wondered why he was there but figured it was either to give comfort to her or curiosity about how her sister was able to pull off the feats she did in her state. _The thought that counts right?_ She thought. She stopped as she reached the door thinking she could still not come but she shook this thought from her head too as she didn't want to have Serena find out that she wasn't at the examination. Though Kat was never Serena's inspiration to be tougher than she was, that fell to a different sister of theirs. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the door, which opened with a hiss to let her in.

The room used for Serena's examination was auditorium was semicircular section for seating for up to a thousand people, the room was used primarily by Jedi medical students who were planning on going into the Jedi's Medical Corps. However on occasion, such as now, the order would allow access to doctors from outside the order to help improve medicine to the universe at large. The chairs were cushioned as many examinations went on for hours, even a day or more depending on what was being examined. In front of the seating was an operating theater that was behind a thick wall made of transparisteel, the entire wall was made of the clear material and the operating theater housed numerous medical devices.

As Kat entered the room, she could hear numerous conversations taking place, even hearing the words used. Sorting out most of them she could hear and then saw the twelve members of the Jedi Council, including her master, adding to her anxiety. Also there was Derek, closer towards the middle talking with some of his friends who were in the medical corps. The conversations slowly stopped as people noticed her walking in, particularly that of the Council members. Kat instinctively raised a mental shield as she felt probing to her mind by several of the people in the room, unsure if it was the council members. To guise the mind block, she threw out the occasional thought of what to have for lunch or dinner, letting some thoughts about her sister slip as she focused on what was about to happen. She finally took a seat in the front, near where the council was gathered, whom all nodded towards her as she sat.

Sendo looked at her padawan and conversed with the other members of the council threw the force. _We'll, she's here as you predicted Master Skywalker._

Jedi Master, Julie Skywalker, a human female in her late forties, was a descendent of Luke and Cade Skywalker and the recently named Grand Master of the Order. She wore primarily dark brown clothes and robes and carried a single lightsaber hilt. _I told you her love for her sister would compel her too, though I shouldn't need to remind you that it could be used against her…_

 _I know._ Sendo replied. _Let's just watch as things unfold here in the next few minutes though, however her sitting near us makes all the more difficult as we can't look at her without raising suspicion._

 _We rarely sit in the same row anyway._ Master Yola laughed as he joined the conversation. _I and five others will sit in the second row, we can keep watch over her._

As the council members nodded in agreement, Cidel walked into the examination area behind the windowwith Serena in toe on a different hover bed. Serena was now wearing a black bra with panties that covered more of her skin than was common by earth human females, as Kat saw.

Kat looked towards her master who knew what Kat was going to say and answered through the force. _Yes, I told her your sister was from earth, and her favorite color is black._ Sendo smiled, Kat turned her attention back towards the observation area.

Cidel had taken off her robe and placed her lightsaber with it to the side as she activated a few machines, turning to the audience. "Everyone ready?" She asked, her voice sounding over a few loudspeakers. Several individuals nodded with many taking out datapads, for note taking, Kat assumed.

"Alright, beginning medical examination number SM-01" Cidel started, looking up at cameras in the examination chamber that appeared on. "Patient is: Serena Moon, Human female, age sixteen." Cidel proceeded to lower the height at which the bed was hovering, roughly down to her waistline, about half a meter (about 1.5 feet). After placing a few electrodes around Serena's body, she glanced over at her heart rate. "Heart rate is fifty beats a minute. Brain scans… are off the charts…" She said, her surprise obvious.

She walked towards a machine that had the sensors connected to Serena's head and pushed a few buttons. "Hmm, an increase in the brain diagnostic machine's parameters by double, which is the machine's max sensor ability, is resulting in the same result: Brain scans are off the charts." She exclaimed, placing a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "Hypothesis based on patient's history indicates that due to her high level of intelligence, it's safe to speculate that her brain's activity would be in such a state because of her intelligence. However, more tests should be done to test this theory to ensure no brain trauma occurred during her captivity. Though it's interesting that her brain activity is still so high, even when asleep."

She once again opened herself to the force, looking for the smallest cut or injury both internally and externally. "Interesting, patient seems to have also healed numerous internal injuries I felt upon meeting her roughly twenty minutes ago. Though they were minor, normally those kinds of injuries would have taken a day or two to fully heal from last I saw them…" She put her hand to her chin again, deep in more thought. Using the force, she extended a hand to gently lift Serena from the bed, slowly as she lifted her she continued. "Patient also has multiple lacerations across her back, over two hundred at least." The new revelation made Kat squirm, as noticed by the six council members sitting behind her. "Based on the angle of the lacerations it seems she was mostly whipped, though some of the injuries don't fit the profile of being whipped." She continued placing Serena gently back down onto the bed. "Now her hair… seems as though when she was beaten, I sensed and will run DNA work to see if true, but it seems as though she has blood seeping into the roots of her hair in some places. The cause of why her hair has a foot of red in some places that said it's evident that this injury happened shortly after her capture." She said as she motioned towards Serena's long black hair that had streaks of red as if they were highlights, though the red was only a foot in the areas they were red. After taking blood samples and samples of areas of interest and placed them in a few machines, Cidel then proceeding to attach a few devices to around her head.

Kat was beside herself, she was having difficulties in controlling her emotions but despite what was being told and shown to her face somehow she was able to keep herself calm. Though part of her wished she knew Serena was force sensitive so that she would have been safe with her while another part wished she had been there to keep her from being taken in the first place.

Derek meanwhile was finding himself further drawn to the young woman. _Sixteen years old… prisoner for a year, beaten_ _to within an inch of her life and yet… she fought well despite her inexperience._ Derek didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, he had never felt the tug he was feeling now for the battered raven-haired girl. While there was a four year difference in age he wasn't bothered by that as some of his friend's parents had a ten year difference between them, even with the woman being older than the man. As always though he was keeping up a mental barrier around him, though so far no one was attempting to probe his mind.

Cidel finished placing the devices around her head. "I am now going to try to access what memories I can from Serena to ascertain a more detailed analysis of what happened to her…" she said, she was worried as she had seen Kat in the audience and was hesitant to proceed with the sensing of Serena's captivity, but beforehand the council had insisted it proceed even if Kat was there. "This device…" She began motioning towards the device she was currently hooked up to. "Will project the images of what I can see onto the viewing screens, those of you who have a weak stomach for what may show up… are advised to leave now…" she warned, before making her way to touch Serena's head with both hands.

Cidel glanced over towards her padawan, both surprised and glad Kat hadn't gotten up to leave as an image appeared on the monitors.

The initial image showed that of raging fires, no one knew why fires indicated resistence to being mentally probed but it seemed fitting at times. "Seems she's resisting the procedure, not uncommon given the Sith would have attempted to get to her through her mind…" Cidel said, finally breaking in the image of fires replaced by images as seen from Serena's eyes and sounds from her ears and thoughts…

 **Serena's point of view, images on the monitor**

Serena looked towards the lumbering Sith Lord in front of her, an older human male with graying hair and brimming yellow eyes. He was looking down in contempt at her, why she didn't know but didn't care. _Just get it over with…_ she thought as he made his fist to her face again, her head twisting to the right as her left side was it. She collapsed to the ground, looking at a mirror a few feet away from her. She still had her blue eyes, but the black marks around her eyes were now growing larger. Panting heavily she slowly lifted herself up on her weak arms.

"Defiant to the last…" The man said, in a clearly angry tone. Serena looked up towards him, glaring her eyes at him, in time to see him nod to two other human males who then grabbed her by her upper arms and held her in front of him. "Now my patience has run out!" He shouted. Serena just glared at him, this set him off and he repeatedly punched her on both sides for what seemed like an eternity.

 **Off the monitor**

Everyone watched in horror at the sight of what Serena was seeing, the images began turning redder as the blows kept coming. Even the stoic council members were horrified by what was happening in front of them, Sendo even glanced over quickly to see how Kat was doing. She clearly had tear streaks down her face but was still sitting in place controlling her emotions, which greatly impress Sendo, who slowly turned her gaze back towards the monitor.

 **Images on the monitor**

With one last great punch, the two other males let go of Serena who finally collapsed to the floor again, this time not moving she just stared at the reflection of the person in front of her in the mirror. Gone now were her blue eyes, replaced by the blood red eyes. She tried accessing her vast knowledge to ascertain why only her irises were blood red and not her whole eyes, giving up a few seconds later as she hadn't taken any medical classes yet, not that she could now.

The longer she looked at her new appearance she snarled, feeling something within her building and finding the strength to get up again, still looking at the mirror a snarl could be seen on her face. Threw the snarl she could see her k9 fang elongating, breathing heavily through clenched teeth she saw the other k9 fang was equally as long. Giving in she lunged for the older male who backed up with fear in his eyes as she lunged. Regaining his composer he forced pushed her against the mirror with great force, shattering the mirror as time stood still for her.

She could feel the pieces of the mirror embed themselves into her back and head, the mirror was about six feet tall as she looked forward there were several around the cell block, one in front of every cell door. Serena had guessed they were there so the inmates could see their reflections and their conditions to accelerate the breaking process. As she hit the ground the upper part of the mirror finally broke and fell on top of her and into her hair, she could feel the cuts on her scalp as it unfolded as if time had slowed down. Letting out a loud grunt as she hit the mirror and finally the floor, she snarled again and got up to run at the man again letting out a blood thirsty scream that sounded near animalistic rather than human.

The man watched with a near stoic look as he lifted her up with a hand extended with his fingers bent as if he was chocking someone. Serena felt herself being lifted off the ground as if someone was strangling her, but as she clawed at her neck she felt no one there to claw and had just clawed neck, gasping for air as he force choked her. She looked towards the man in muted horror as what little air she had in her before being cut off was used up, her vision began to blacken after a few seconds and he finally threw her into her cell, hard. She hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground, gasping and breathing heavily as the cell door was slammed shut as darkness filled the room.

The sounds of sobbing and crawling could be heard until a faint white light penetrated the darkness as Serena's powers filled her right hand as she looked at a mirror that had transparisteel instead of standard glass covering the reflective surface, as she remembered trying to take a piece of the glass to use as a weapon with no such luck. She looked at her battered state while still panting, her red eyes looking back at her as blood soon streaked down her face from her head. _I won't let them break me!_ She declared in her mind as she glared at the state she was in. Suddenly in the reflection she saw a human skull wearing a black hood appear behind her, she turned back in horror looking for what she saw. Seeing nothing she looked at her reflection again, the terror in her new eyes as the light from her hand dimmed and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

 **Off the monitor**

Everyone sat in their chairs in muted silence, many with their mouths open in shock at what they had just seen, some of them further with their hands over their mouths. Cidel let go of Serena, slightly breathing heavily from her force use and the whole event that happened before her, now burned into her brain, unable to speak at what she saw still trying to process the information.

"Well now…" Cidel started, still trying to catch her breath as she took off the sensor devices from her head. "That explains many of Serena's injuries, including her hair and… eyes…"

Kat was near the verge of tears, her eyes were glazed over with excess moister. With each blink tears would roll down her face, her hand over her mouth in udder shock.

Sendo, while still shocked at how brutal that one singular event was, she was still glad to see her padawan was copping with what she saw. She, along with some of the other council members gently probed Kat's mind, all with the same reaction. _At least she's safe now, now her anger needs to be kept in check…_ the council members felt from Kat, all nodding with silent approval.

By the time Cidel finished taking off all the sensors, one of the machines made a ding that indicated they were done with what they were doing. She made her way to the machine that dinged and pulled out a piece of paper that was printed out. "Seems my assumptions were correct; there is blood being seeped into her hair roots that is causing her hair to be red rather than black…" She reported, putting the paper in a file.

After placing the paper in the file, her ears raised as she heard the heartrate going up. She looked over at the monitor and saw the rate was now at sixty beats a minute. "Seems she's waking up." Cidel reported.

This electrified Kat, she hadn't spent enough time with her sister after her rescue as she was out cold after her fight and now was her chance to finally be able to be with her. Though she was careful to not get too excited and kept her emotions in check as best she could.

"This concludes the examination, further examinations may occur with patient's consent at a later time, you will each receive a copy of the information gathered for examination." Cidel stated as nurse droids painted all white came in and took Serena out of the chamber. "Medical students are to write a twenty page thesis explaining the cause and effects of her current state as well." She said, smirking slightly at the moaning that ensued from said students. "May for the force with us all." She finally said before leaving the chamber herself.

The assembled started to stand up, it had been an intense hour, especially towards the end for many of them. The council members looked towards one another and all gave a simple nod and joined Kat who had walked a few feet from the seats to stretch. As she stretched, her body ached and longed for a shower to help relax and process everything that had just occurred. As the entire council approached her she immediately bowed. "Masters." She said as she lifted her head from the bow.

"I must say Kat, your sister is remarkable." Julie Skywalker exclaimed.

"Thanks Master Skywalker." Kat replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I hadn't sensed her force sensitivity before Kat." Sendo said, obvious sadness in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Master." Kat replied to her Master. "No one did, not even the Sith could sense her sensitivity to the force." Kat smiled.

"I have to admit padawan, your taking this a lot better than most in this situation." Spoke up a male Kel Dor (Same species as Plo Koon).

"Thanks Master Tenn…I think…" Kat replied, getting a few smirks from the council members.

"We have to go discuss the examination now and must depart, we may contact you later though." Skywalker said. "Until then, go to your sister and talk to her. She's never been away from Earth and you're the only one here she knows."

"Yes Master Skywalker." Kat acknowledged, nodding to the semi-order/semi suggestion.

"If she expresses interest in becoming a Jedi now that her connection to the force has been discovered, have her dress as she likes, though within Jedi standards." Skywalker smirked, knowing how women from Earth liked to dress, causing Kat to blush a little.

"Yes Master…" Kat replied, still blushing slightly as the council members made their exit, nodding to Kat on their way out with smiles.

Meanwhile, Derek was still leaning back in his chair trying to process the entire examination, he kept he mental shield up and found to his annoyance that a few people had already tried to probe his mind, to no avail. Each time he thought about Serena though, his mind kept jumping back to her memories about that one "session" in which she was beaten. One thing he know though was that Kat was right, she had the bluest eyes he had seen. _Had…_ he thought. After a few seconds he came back to reality and decided to go outside to think about everything in fresh air.

As Derek left, Kat was right behind him, but rather than going outside to one of the many gardens in the temple's exterior, she was heading to the recovery room where Serena was. She was still asleep, but her heart rate was still climbing and she began stirring…

 **Author's notes:**

I'll be the first to admit, I'm no doctor! I have no idea if you can get red hair or eyes in the manner you read, but since this is science fiction, I'm going to roll with it! I got the idea for red eyes from one of my friends, as I've stated, thanks to her idea I expanded it and included red hair as well.

Hope you like it so far!


End file.
